


Among the Flowers

by robotfvckers



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/pseuds/robotfvckers
Summary: Shen and Lee Sin spend a moment of respite together.





	Among the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling Sea who is one of my best friends and I love her forever. ; > ;

****“Does it please you?” Shen asks, disrupting the sound of the wind rustling through the grass. **  
**

Lee Sin breathes, relishing the soft fragrance of fresh azaleas, the crisp air, the warm sun kissing his skin, and the faint, familiar scent of the man next to him, neutral and clean.

“It is beautiful,” Lee Sin responds with a smile.

Shen stares at Lee Sin more than is proper, partly because he can undetected, partly because the open display of Lee Sin’s emotions captivate him. Lee Sin professes his feelings like one breathes, just as he fights, fluid and purposeful, soul and body in balance. Shen tells himself it is balance that makes Lee Sin beautiful, and not how his left cheek dimples when he grins, nor his gentle, peaceful bearing, or the dusky color of his lips.

“You remember I cannot see?” Lee Sin asks, laughter rumbling, not unkindly, from his throat.

Shen stiffens, but Lee Sin waves a hand in the air.

“I am teasing you.” His laughter echoes across the valley, and Shen watches him shake, lavender eyes darting from his companion’s face to his own shoes.

He thanks the Eye his mask is in place, hiding the bright flush coloring his cheeks, then chides himself for the hundredth time that Lee Sin could not notice it. It is hard to remember that Lee Sin cannot see, so animated and inquisitive he is, so aware.  

“Please,” Lee Sin says. “Do not take it to heart.”

He startles when Lee Sin’s hand brushes his own. The monk deftly curls the tips of their fingers together and laughs once more; Shen never tires of hearing it.

“This is not so bad, right?” Lee Sin says, turning towards the field, unable to see, but undeniably able to feel.

Shen doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing, follows what would be Lee Sin’s line of sight towards the valley. Behind them is lush, overgrown forest, teeming with sprouts, tree buds, fauna and flora in harmony. He prefers the open space, fields stretching as far as he can see, vast and breathtaking. He hopes Lee Sin can experience even a fraction of what he feels if he opens his heart to it, forgetting his life’s purpose, letting himself feel freely, if only for a few moments.

They stand for a time, simply existing, woven hands a current between them, electric and warm. Finally, Lee Sin grows impatient and leads Shen gently by the hand, deviating from the dirt path.

The tall grass parts with a whisper as they press into the overgrown field. This wasn’t what Shen had in mind, but Lee Sin rarely did what he expected. They walk until the path disappears behind them.

“Do you know where you are going?” Shen asks.

Lee Sin smiles, sharp and mischievous. Shen swallows.

“We will most certainly stumble into a pit.” The monk says.

A sudden harsh gust whips Lee Sin’s hair across his shoulders, and the monk frowns, tilting his head towards the vastness of the field.

“What is wrong?” Shen scans the horizon but senses nothing.

“I think something is here.” Lee Sin whispers, pointing slightly center left.

“I cannot see anything.”

“Come closer. Right there.”

Shen moves forward, feet sliding along the ground, gaze locked in front of him, and he’s too distracted to notice Lee Sin planting his slippered foot in his path. The ninja pitches into the grass with a graceless huff.

Lee Sin’s laughter startles the birds roosting nearby, their angry squawking heard in the silence between his rapturous guffaws.

Shen’s face warms then positively burns when Lee Sin settles low on his stomach. He angles his head, braid sliding over one shoulder, looking as if he’s studying the man beneath him.

“Lee Sin…”

“Thank you for showing me this place.” Lee Sin says; his hands warm like irons as they settle on Shen’s clothed stomach. “You have done me a good turn. I would like to give you something as well.”

Shen feels immobilized as Lee Sin’s fingers trace up the contours of his body, catching each curve of his stomach, his sternum, mapping the valley between his chest with teasing, wandering touches. Fluttering, dangerous want pools low in his belly.

“My…” Lee Sin murmurs, and Shen doesn’t even dare to breathe, world narrowed to those touches. “I had no idea that you were...so firm.”

Lee Sin spreads his fingers, exploring, learning Shen’s body, groping the thick swell of his chest, missing his nipples by a scant inch.

Shen grabs the monk’s wrists in his hands, but it is an empty gesture. Lee Sin continues to roam, glancing off one nipple, and a small _heh_ escapes his lips as he finds the man’s neck, teasing at the thick column of his throat.

He cranes forward suddenly, sinful and quick, like a dancer. Shen feels Lee Sin’s breath through his mask, warm puffs that bleed through to his lips. Close, so close. Lee Sin’s fingers twist against his jaw, thumb catching against his lower lip.

Shen gasps.

“Remove this? I wish to see.”

Shen freezes, hands still latched to Lee sin’s wrists. He could push him off if he wanted. Like he should want. Whatever this is...is not proper. He is the Eye. The monk is...a monk. Though religious purity, his duty, are distant concerns when Lee Sin cants his hips, grinding against him just so.

Rather than remove it himself, Shen lets Lee Sin find the clasps, and he does it well and nimbly like anything else, like he always knew how but wanted to witness Shen fumbling.

“Ah.” Lee Sin hums as he touches Shen’s naked face for the first time, motions gentle, like Shen is fragile. Rough, calloused pads catch each scar, each divot, the jagged cut of his cheekbones, his chapped lips. “You are even more handsome than your voice suggests.”

Shen knows not how the man can fluster him so. Lee Sin’s fingers flex against his cheeks.

“Your blush is also cute.”

Shen balks, frowning; it is easy enough to pull anger from the strange ball of emotions he fights against. Lee Sin doesn’t let him keep it, throws his newfound logic into chaos by dipping close, and the warmth between them feels that much more intense without his mask.

Their first kiss is soft, and it reminds Shen of his childhood: his first kiss had by a young lady of the courts. Now he cannot remember her name, and so quickly the kiss changes, the memory stamped over with heat, with the dip of capricious tongue between his lips. Shen’s hands quickly find a home grasping Lee Sin’s back, holding him close while the monk leisurely grinds his hips against him.

Lee Sin eats his whimper with pleasure, moaning in turn, positively purring when Shen attempts to return the kiss with his own hesitant, desperate tongue. He withdraws, breathless, cheeks flushed and close to the color of the red cloth that conceals his eyes.

“We are...in the open.” Shen whispers, shifting when Lee Sin tugs at his tunic. The grass is soft at his back, Lee Sin a warm, rolling weight on his front, butting against his undeniable erection.

“Hm, I had not noticed.” Lee Sin replies into the crook of Shen’s neck. His lips burn when he sucks against his pulsepoint, surely marking him. He is grateful that his armor would conceal it. In another life, he could wear it proudly, but now...now…

Lee Sin bites down his throat, nips at his collarbone, lower, and Shen shakes, clutching Lee Sin’s back, his shoulders, his neck as the man slides down his body.

Hot breath precedes lips at his nipple, and Shen stutters over his moan, bubbling deep from his chest.

“Do not hold back. I wish to hear you.”

Shen feels the flush spread to his ears, mind racing, heartbeat pulsing to the tips of his fingers, his toes. The heat that sinks around his nipple forces another hard sound from his throat.

A bite, then it’s gone, ghosting down his ribs, kissing against his trembling, feverish stomach.

He hisses when Lee Sin palms his cock, the world slowing, hyperfocused on that single point of contact. The monk stops moving, hand simply resting. Seconds tick by.

Shen chances a look at man between his legs.

Lee Sin presses his cheek against Shen’s thigh, breath quickening, mouth half-open in awe. Then his hand moves again, cupping him through his clothes, feeling along his length, base to tip, studying, learning him.

Suddenly his motions quicken, and Shen groans, lifting his hips. Lee Sin works his pants down with a soft, slick sound, loud in the quiet, and Shen cringes. He is so embarrassingly hard from little more than a few touches.

“I-I…”

Lee Sin shakes his head, grabs Shen’s cock with little hesitation, giving it one, curious stroke, barely able to touch his fingers around its girth when he takes it in hand.

“You are...very big.” Lee Sin murmurs, and Shen’s head tips back with a groan when Lee Sin’s tongue flickers out to wet his lips. His cock twitches, and he feels too big for his skin beneath his companion’s clever, seeing hands.

He nearly shouts when that molten tongue darts out to taste him, fingers twisting in the grass at his sides.

“Lee—!!”

Lee Sin only hums, warm breath ghosting over his cock, twitching at the sensation.

“One could get used to such a reaction.” He murmurs, low and pleased, before descending on Shen’s cock in one obscene slide.

Shen moans behind closed lips, slaps his hand across his eyes, peering at Lee Sin through the space between his fingers.

It’s nearly impossible to watch and stymie the need to spill in his mouth, and he wishes he could think of anything besides the man working him to pieces with such obvious enthusiasm. Lee Sin purrs around him, hands massaging Shen’s thick, trembling thighs, and before long those rosy lips grow swollen and spit-slickened in the late afternoon sun.

He lets Shen’s cock slap against his stomach while he takes in air, that sinful tongue slipping lower, mouthing against his balls, drawn tight with such little effort. Lee Sin’s bandaged hand returns to his cock, texture a rough, delicious drag, and Shen bites his lip at the feeling.  

Before long Shen strains and swears, his hand fisted in the grass, uprooting the soil with his thrashing. He tries and fails to keep his hips still, but Lee Sin laughs around his cock, moans hard when his lips finally meet the base of it, holding there, swallowing around him. His hand finds Shen’s, and before the Eye knows what’s happening his fingers balance at the base of Lee Sin’s braid.

He wants to ask permission, but he can’t focus, not with his cock stuffed in Lee Sin’s throat, velvet slick and pulsing around him. Shen grabs his hair, holding it like an anchor. He feels Lee Sin shake his head minutely, and the other places his hand atop his again, as if gesturing…

Oh.

Shen grabs more forcefully, angling Lee Sin’s head down, pressing his nose into the thick swatch of hair. It’s the right thing to do; Lee Sin moans, chokes a little, sucking so hard Shen shouts, the telltale pulse of his orgasm clenching through his guts.

“I—I’m—!!”

Shen yells into his hand, jaw aching as it clenches, forcing Lee Sin’s head down once, twice, pinning him, choking him while he spills, hard and hot and thick, directly into the monk’s stomach. He feels Lee Sin’s fingers sinking into his spasming thighs, and the pinpricks of pain heighten the pleasure roaring through his body like a song. He doesn’t realize how hard he’s breathing, how loud he’s crying out, until he begins to quiet, breath and heartbeat slowly returning to something akin to normal.

Lee Sin pulls off his cock with a harsh, ragged breath, raspy and fucked out, the remainder of his spend shining along his lips and chin. The monk breathes hard, panicked, moans softly when he can find the air to do so, hips grinding into the flattened grass.

Shen tugs with shaking fingers at his blindfold and loses his breath at the sight. Lee Sin’s eyes, framed by a lattice of faintly glowing scars, are fine and white, narrowed in lust that matches the flush high upon his cheeks.

Lee Sin hesitates then, lower lip twitching, as if he means to bite it.

“I hope...I am what you had envisioned.”  

Shen’s chest tightens, and he grasps Lee Sin’s cheek, unsure what will set the man at ease. He tries for the truth.

“You are breathtaking.”

Lee Sin freezes for a moment, even his gasps stilling as he stares sightlessly into Shen’s eyes. Then he laughs once, smiles in a way that makes Shen’s heart flutter.

“I know not where you learned such flattery, but I intend to take advantage of it.”  

And Shen watches helplessly as Lee Sin reaches for his own pants, unable to look away from the obvious bulge between the man’s thighs. His mouth runs dry when Lee Sin shimmies the fabric beneath the jut of his hips, his cock catching, bouncing up, reddened and wet. Lee Sin grasps it at its base, worries his lip, hissing soft and low.

Shen watches the sinuous motions of the monk as he slides up his body, growing more flustered by the second, tongue swelling as Lee Sin drags his hand down, revealing the beaded tip of his cock from his foreskin.

Shen braces his hands on Lee Sin’s thighs, opens his mouth, but Lee Sin settles high on his stomach instead.

“Press your chest together.”

It takes a few seconds for him to comply, unsure at the request, too embarrassed to ask. With trembling hands, he grabs the swell of his pecs, fingers just skirting his nipples, and shifts them inward, tight and strange.

Lee Sin’s hands find his own, and he shifts up a few inches more, smiling as his cock nudges at the beginnings of his chest.

“O-oh.” Shen breathes, and Lee Sin smiles as wicked as a demon.

“You are quite the sight.”

It’s none too hard with how Shen sweats, near hairless on his chest, enough at least to ease the gentle slide of Lee Sin’s cock between Shen’s clenched muscles. The monk moans, the sound prickling along Shen’s spine, making his spent dick twitch and fill once more as Lee begins to thrust shallowly between his pecs.

Shen’s gaze hungrily darts between Lee Sin’s hips; the monk’s cock drools, almost bumping against Shen’s chin, so close he can nearly taste it, the smell of his sex heady and dizzying. Lee Sin moves slow and smooth at first, eyes slipping shut, craned forward. He begins to lose himself to the sensation as Shen groans at his display, dick fully swollen. He wants to touch himself as Lee Sin finds his pleasure, but he can’t, not if he wants Lee Sin to continue losing himself against his body.

Lee Sin covers Shen’s hands with his own, the space between them hot and slick with his thrusts, and Shen knows he will never be able to forget the noises the monk utters, hard and desperate, his whole body grown rouged and sweat-slick.

So enamored is Shen with watching each twitch and slide of Lee Sin’s body, his lust-addled expression, that he doesn’t realize until it is too late.

Lee Sin’s thrusts grow harried, uneven, so desperate it shocks him, moans cracking high, and it sounds like Lee Sin is whimpering his name, sweeter than any koan or doctrine.

The first splatter of cum catches against his chin, the second coats his lips, a thick stripe landing on the bridge of his nose, along the thickest part of his tongue as his mouth hangs open at the sight. He swallows it without thought, on instinct, and jolts, a shivery moan escaping him at the taste. His chest burns from the friction, but he cares not, watching Lee Sin come apart on top of him makes anything worth the discomfort.

It’s so much, perhaps more than Shen himself had spent, and the thought that Lee Sin had waited, had yearned without touching himself is a fantasy he dares not entertain.

Lee Sin’s hands grasping at his own interrupt his jumbled thoughts. Wordlessly he complies, letting his chest fall slack, fingers aching from holding tight for so long. Lee Sin feels along his chest, his throat, his face, finding each place marked with his cum.

“So much. I’ve made quite a mess of you.” Lee Sin breathes, awed and so very pleased, grinning from ear to ear.

He squirms with the words, again struck dumb by the capricious monk atop him. Lee Sin fishes a cloth from his pants, cleans Shen wordlessly while the man watches in silence.

“Thank you.” He says numbly, knowing not what else to say.

Lee Sin, following with his hand each place he touched with cloth, nods, grins, settles against Shen’s side, burrowed beneath his arm.

“The pleasure was mine.” He murmurs next to Shen’s ear. Lee Sin’s hands never still, trace down his stomach, teasing around his cock which jolts eagerly at his touch. “But perhaps there is still more to be shared.”

Lee Sin kisses Shen beneath the swaying grass, and they do not rise until the moon wanes in the sky, passing the scarce peace their lives have afforded together, safe and loved.


End file.
